heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Bucky * Agent X-13 * Operation: Rebirth ** Professor Reinstein Adversaries: * Nazi Spy * The Fifth Column * Unnamed German Spy In Hat Other Characters: * Franklin Delano Roosevelt * J. Arthur Grover * unnamed Army Officer * Human Torch Locations: * New York City * Washington D.C. Items: * Captain America's Shield * Super-Soldier Serum | StoryTitle2 = Case No. 2 | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * James "Bucky" Barnes Adversaries: * Sando (Von Krantz) * Omar * Sando's Thugs Other Characters: * Betsy Ross Locations: * Fort Bix Items: * Captain America's Shield | StoryTitle3 = Captain America And The Soldier's Soup | Writer3_1 = Joe Simon | Writer3_2 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters * * Villains * Slinky * The Crusher Other characters * Sentry * Colonel | StoryTitle4 = The Chess Board of Death | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * James "Bucky" Barnes * Mike Duffy Adversaries: * Rathcone * Strangler * Herr Kameleon * Number 5 Other Characters: * Major Fields Locations: * Camp Lehigh Items: * Captain America's Shield | StoryTitle5 = The Riddle of the Red Skull | Writer5_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler5_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler5_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * James "Bucky" Barnes Adversaries: * Red Skull (George Maxon) * Slug (Henchman) Other Characters: * * * Mildred Manor Locations: * Camp Lehigh Items: * Captain America's Shield | StoryTitle6 = Murder, LTD | Writer6_1 = Joe Simon | Writer6_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler6_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Hurricane (Mike Cury) Adversaries: * Pluto * Trigger * Dum-Dum * Piggy Perroni Other Characters: * Police Commissioner Regan * Prosecutor Nelson Locations: * Coast City * Vanderpont Estate Items: * Hurricane's Wings | StoryTitle7 = Stories from the Dark Age | Writer7_1 = Joe Simon | Writer7_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler7_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler7_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker7_1 = Jack Kirby | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tuk Supporting Characters: * Phadion * Rhaya * Ak * Tanir Adversaries: * Goreks Other Characters: * Gru * Gholla * Kag Locations: * Prehistoric Wilds of 50,000 B.C. | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Captain America chronology page | Notes = * The origin of Captain America is revealed in this issue. A more comprehensive version of his origin is chronicled in the Adventures of Captain America limited series, however according to the Marvel Index, that series is not considered part of continuity. * Professor Reinstein is later revealed that his real name is Abraham Erskine. * The Nazi Spy is later revealed to be Heinz Kruger. * Agent X-13 is later revealed to be Betsy Ross Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip #1 * The Secret Plan is later revealed to be called Operation Rebirth * "Case No. 2" is retold in a new version in Tales of Suspense #64 * Fort Bix is changed to Camp Lehigh in the new version in Tales of Suspense. * Betsy Ross is revealed to Agent X-13 in Captain America: The 1940's Newspaper Strip #1. * In "Chess Board of Death" Bucky is seen reading a copy of Marvel Comics * Hurricane is later recon as being Mercury from the Golden Age and the Eternal Makkari. * Pluto is later recon as being Kro. * The Red Skull that appears in this issue is not the same villain that most readers associate with Captain America. The more infamous Red Skull is actually Johann Schmidt, who does not make his actual first appearance until Captain America Comics #7. However it has since been retconned that Shmidt was also operating behind the scenes here. * In the Tuk story, Tuk's parents are said to have been exiled from Atlantis. In later stories it is said they come from Attilan, the so-called "Island of the Gods". | Trivia = * This is the first appearance of Captain America's wedge-shaped shield. With issue #2, he begins using his more traditional, red and white, disk shield. * In March 2011, a limited quantity remastered version of Captain America Comics 1 was released to commemerate Captain America's 70th anniversary. * The fourth story is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info. | Recommended = * Adventures of Captain America * Avengers (Volume 1) * Avengers (Volume 2) * Avengers (Volume 3) * Captain America Comics * Captain America (Volume 1) * Captain America (Volume 2) * Captain America (Volume 3) * Captain America (Volume 4) * Captain America (Volume 5) * Captain America and the Falcon * New Avengers * Tales of Suspense | Links = * Captain America Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * Captain America Comics series index at Comicbookdb.com * Captain America article at Wikipedia * Captain America profile at Toonopedia * Captain America profile at the Marvel Directory * Captain America profile at the Marvel Universe * Captain America Fan Site * Bucky article at Wikipedia * Bucky profile at the Marvel Universe * Bucky profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull article at Wikipedia * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Directory * Red Skull profile at the Marvel Universe }} References